El Derecho de Amar
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: ¿Que sera lo que oculta Vegueta?¿¿Y como esta eso de que Bulma esta terriblemente celosa? y no precisamente de Yamcha ..... ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Como han estado?? Espero que muy bien, ahora estoy aquí porque de repente se me vino la inspiración y pues .... ni quien se le resista ^_^ ...... este fic ya lo tenia en la cabeza pero simplemente no encontraba la manera de escribirlo, pero ya esta aquí!!! Asi que disfrútenlo y tengan piedad es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie (ahora que lo pienso, el primer fic debió haber sido de esta ¬¬) ustedes saben, es un clásico y muy redundado tema acerca de cómo se enamoraron la pareja mas cool y controversial de esta seria: Vegueta y Bulma, bueno, dejando las presentaciones, espero y este fic les agrade y ...... cooooooooooooomenzaaaaaamoooooooossssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
================================================================  
  
"El derecho de Amar"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura  
  
Capitulo 1 .- " El Trato "  
  
Habian pasado un mes y medio desde que aquel extraño chico les habia advertido sobre la llegada de los androides y a pesar de los duros entrenamientos nuestros amigos de cuando en cuando se reunían para liberarse aunque sea un poquito de los duros entrenamientos, y en esa ocasión la fiesta en Capsule, Corp. Estaba muy buena ........  
  
-Jajajajaja, si, eso es lo que yo pensé, pero cuando me dijeron no me lo podía creer, jajajaja  
  
-Jajajajaja, hay Goku tu si que eres inocente, jajajaja,- Krillin dirige su mirada a cierta chica de cabello azul a la cual su cara comenzaba a formársele un enorme rictus de enfado- .... hey, Goku, creo que Yamcha ha vuelto a irse de parranda en otro lugar, no ha llegado y Bulma comienza a parecerse a la niña del exorcista 0_o (n/a: jejeje, no pude evitar la comparación ^_^ ; Bulma: ¬¬ la hubieras evitado; Kokoro: Sorry n_nU)  
  
-Oh, vamos, Krillin, no seas tan exagerado!!!, Bulma es una chica muy dulce y comprensiva, mira, le voy a hablar .......  
  
-No se te ocurra!!!!! Capaz y se desquita con nosotros .... 0_0 U  
  
-Jajajajaja, ¿cómo crees eso??? Nada que ver, ya veras .....  
  
-¿qué pasa Goku??  
  
-Hey, Piccoro, lo que pasa es que Krillin cree que Bulma esta molesta solo porque Yamcha no ha llegado y prácticamente es como si estuviera olvidándose de su aniversario de novios, pero no es cierto!!!! Asi que le voy a hablar ...... ^_^  
  
-¿En serio le vas a hablar??? ¬¬  
  
-Sip ^_^  
  
-Yo me voy ..... -Piccoro se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia cualquier otro lado, .......  
  
-Hey, Piccoro, .. ¡¡no te vayas!!! ...- el mencionado solo sigue su camino como si no escuchara lo que "el pelos necios" le decía ....- vaya!!!, al parecer no me escucho, ni modo, creo que solo tu y ......- de pronto Goku ve como su amigo intenta escabullirse mientras el estaba hablando ...- ¿a dónde pensabas ir Krillin???, tu te quedas, le hablare a Bulma, ^_^  
  
-Espera Goku, yo todavía quiero seguir vivo, por favor!!! No le hables!!!!  
  
-No exageres!!!, mira ...... ¡¡¡¡¡HEY, BULMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡VEN AQUIIII!!!!- Krillin y Goku solo ven como un demonio de cabello azul se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ellos y con una cara que "la niña del exorcista" ni siquiera tendría en sus peores tiempos ......  
  
-Hola amigos, ... -lo dice con un enorme y constante tic en el ojo y con una vena saltando en su frente .... - disculpen la pregunta, ... pero ... ¿acaso no sabrán ustedes la causa por la cual ese mequetrefe que tengo por novio y que se hace llamar "Yamcha" aun no se ha presentado????? - esto ultimo lo dijo tomando con una mano la camisa de Goku y con la otra la camisa de Krillin ..... -es que verán, me prometió ..... ¡¡¡¡ESTAR AQUÍ TEMPRANO!!!!!  
  
-No ... n-o .... no te ... no te pongas así Bulma, ya veras que pronto vendrá!!! n_nU -Y si no lo hace ..... ¡¡¡¡ Lo pagara!!!!!¡¡¡¡Como que me llamo Bulma Briefs!!! - cuando dijo esto la música habia parado y todos .... absolutamente todos la habian escuchado y se le quedaban mirando ..... (n/a: como si fuera novedad!!!; Bulma: grrr ¬¬; Kokoro: ya me cayo!!! n_nU )  
  
-Emh, bueno, ehh, .... ¿Bulma que te parece si me cuentas cual ha sido tu ultima adquisición en joyería???? Ah? Jajajajajaja-  
  
-Goku creo que definitivamente no inventas buenas distracciones, pero definitivamente esta distrae a Bulma ¬_¬  
  
-Gracias, Krillin!!- le contesta en un murmullo Goku, mientras Bulma comienza a Hacerle una reseña completa de sus ultimas adquisiciones en joyería ......  
  
Pasaron dos horas y de Yamcha, ni sus luces ...... cosa que provoco que los espasmos de furia de la ya alterada Bulma y el que todos decidieran mejor irse de ese lugar de inmediato ....  
  
-Bueno, Bulma, ... fue una agradable fiesta y Chaoz y yo nos divertimos mucho pero se hace tarde y ya es hora de irnos .... tu sabes .... el entrenamiento ... bueno ... nos vemos ... me avisas para la próxima reunión!!! n_nU - Ten Shin Han se expidió lo mas cortés que pudo y junto con Chaoz prácticamente iban corriendo al salir de ese lugar ...  
  
-Lo mismo digo Bulma, fue un placer estar aquí, pero ya va siendo hora nos vemos .... vámonos maestro!!! ¬¬ -Krillin tomo al maestro Roshi de la camisa y se lo llevo volando hacia Kame House ....  
  
Todos se habian marchado con sinceras disculpas y Bula solo habia asentido con la cabeza y con un "aja", "vuelvan cuando quieran", "por supuesto", y para ese punto sentía que "ese ser" denominado Yamcha la iba a pagar en cuanto le viera, entro a su casa y lo primero que escucho fue " una desagradable voz" de la cual el dueño se habia mantenido alejado de todos ....  
  
-Vaya, vaya, ¡¡¡miren a quien tenemos aquí!!! A la "abandonada", al parecer terrícola tu adorado volvió a dejarte plantada .... y lo peor .... ¡¡¡¡enfrente de todos tus amigos los idiotas!!! Jajajajaja, definitivamente este es un dia que siempre recordaras ¬_¬  
  
-¡¡Eres un .... !!!! .... pero como te atreves a insultarme y a decirme esas cosas cuando eres mi huésped, y ya te he dicho millones de veces que mi nombre es BULMA, BULMA, B-U-L-M-A, no es terrícola, ni mujer ni otra cosa SOY BULMA, acaso eres tan bestia como para no comprenderlo???!!!!!!  
  
-¿A quien le dices bestia insignificante mujer???¿Te das cuenta hacia quien te diriges así???  
  
-Claro que lo se!!!! Por eso digo que eres una bestia, un animal, un bruto que no sabe nada de cómo comportarse y como se debe comportar una dama!!!!  
  
-Claro que se como comportarme enfrente de una dama, solo tienes que presentarme una, digo, desde que llegue solo te he visto a ti y a la cotorra de tu madre,... ¬_¬ ...- ante este nuevo comentario Bulma solo respira profundamente, cierra los ojos y comienza a gritar ...  
  
-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES!!!!!???? TU, TU, GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL, ¿SABES?? PIENSO QUE HABLAS ASI PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE TE SIENTES MISERABLE YA QUE NO TIENES NOVIA, DIGO, SI ES QUE ALGUNA VEZ LA TUVISTE, PORQUE SI ES ASI, POBRE .... ¡¡¡LA COMPADEZCO!!! SINCERAMENTE SE TENDRÍA QUE SER UNA VERDADERA DEMENTE PARA SER TU PAREJA!!!¿¿¿QUÉ ME DICES A ESO SIMIO???? ......... - Bulma sigue con sus ojos cerrados y con una medio sonrisa esperando la respuesta del saiyan regresándole otro comentario, pero pasaron los minutos y nada, se decidió a abrir los ojos y solo vio como Vegueta se dirigía a las escaleras caminando lentamente y con la cabeza agachada, ...... - hey, ¿a dónde vas??? ¿qué te pasa??¿por qué te pones así??? ... - la chica solo ve como el guerrero se detiene y la ve seriamente .....  
  
-Tienes razón, se necesitaría estar demente para que alguien quiera estar conmigo .... - y dicho esto apresura su paso hacia su habitación, dejando a una confundida Bulma en la estancia .....  
  
-¿Y ahora ....... que fue lo que dije????  
  
A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanta con visibles ojeras, y al vérselas trata de ocultarlas con maquillaje, cosa que logra, ya que se habia pasado la noche en vela tratando de descifrar el porque de la reacción del saiyan la noche anterior ......  
  
-La verdad, .... no me esperaba la respuesta que me dio .... y a pesar de estar toda la noche despierta, sigo sin saber el porque de su reacción ...- sus pies la habian llevado hasta la cocina donde su madre y su padre se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente - ¡¡Buenos dias!!! ^_^  
  
-Buenos dias, hijita!!! Hoy te levantaste mas temprano que de costumbre, raro en ti y sobre todo despues de que ayer hubo fiesta!!! - ante este comentario de su madre a Bulma se le borro todo rastro de sonrisa y puso una totalmente distinta ....  
  
-Por favor, madre, hazme el favor de no recordarme la dichosa fiesta .....  
  
-¿Pues que fue lo que paso hija??¿acaso Yamcha no te regalo lo que querías??? - Bulma solo golpeo la mesa con un puño asustando a su padre y al pobre gato (n/a: ustedes saben; .... ese gato que tiene desde que comenzó Dragon Ball y que nunca ha crecido ni nada, parece inmortal el "gatito" 0_o )  
  
-Y tampoco me mencionen a ese infeliz!!!  
  
-Al parecer el apuesto Yamcha ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, ¿no querida??  
  
-Prefiero no hablar de ese asunto madre ¬¬  
  
-Ayy, hijita, es que si tu te casaras con el joven y apuesto Vegueta, te evitarías estos enojos ........ ^0^  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero que cosas dices mama!!!!!! Eso nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA se dará ( n/a: nunca, digas nunca -_- )  
  
-Pero cálmate, yo solo hacia una sugerencia, es que el dia de hoy lo note un poco triste al pobre del joven Vegueta, de seguro sufrió por lo que te hizo Yamcha, y por eso no desayuno , ..... vamos ni siquiera ha entrenado!!!!! ...... ¿verdad, papa???  
  
-Asi es, mama, ese muchacho no se ha molestado en acercarse a la cámara de gravedad ni por error .... - ante estos comentarios de sus padres no pudo evitar el sentir curiosidad hacia el porque de su actitud, definitivamente ese "salvaje" era algo mas que eso, mira que no entrenar!!!!!, eso si era noticia .......  
  
-¿¿Sabes hijita???- al escuchar su nombre Bulma sale de sus cavilaciones ..... - creo que el joven Vegueta necesita en verdad un descanso y tu necesitas distraerte, ¿por qué no le muestras al joven Vegueta lo hermosa que es la ciudad??? Yo lo haría pero estaré ocupada, y tu no, ..... ¿qué dices??? ¿ah? ^_^ ... - en otras circunstancias Bulma se habria puesto como loca i le hubiera dicho a su madre que ni muerta, que no pensaba hacerlo, ....... pero su madre tenia razón .... ella estaba un poco ausente debido a la falta de Yamcha y en verdad, .... le intrigaba la conducta del saiyan, .... siguió meditando con los ojos cerrados hasta que el hermoso color azul brillaba de nuevo en su mirada, contesto ....  
  
-Creo que ...... tienes toda la razón!!!, ahora mismo me arreglo y luego busco a Vegueta y le hago la sugerencia, total, si no quiere la lucha se le hizo y a pesar de todo me puedo distraer yo sola!!!! ^_^  
  
-Asi, se habla, hijita!!! Ese es el espíritu que toda mujer enamorada debe tomar al tratar de reanimar a la persona que ama!!!! ^0^  
  
-Que a mi no me gusta Vegueta!!!! ¬¬  
  
-Si, claro, ...... ¡¡¡diviértete hija!!!! - respondió el padre  
  
-Aichh, pero que padres, por Kami!!!! - se da media vuelta y se dirige a su cuarto a arreglarse .....  
  
Una hora despues salía hacia el patio una Bulma despampanante que se dirigía a un estanque donde se encontraba recostado cierto príncipe saiyan ......  
  
-El amor ..... solo te hace sufrir ..... ¿por qué aun no puedo .......???? - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una silueta que se acercaba a el ..... - .....¿qué demonios quieres terrícola???¿¿¿solo porque es tu casa te das el lujo de interrumpir la poca privacia de las demás personas????  
  
-Pero, .... ¡¡¡que carácter!!!! Y no vine solo a interrumpir tus "cavilaciones", no te preocupes ni te enojes, al contrario vengo a hacerte una propuesta!!!! ^_^  
  
-¿Una propuesta???¿¿Y porque me habria de interesar una propuesta viniendo de ti!!!????  
  
-Vamos, no seas grosero, dime, ¿¿por qué no entrenaste hoy??  
  
-Eso es algo que definitivamente no te interesa .....  
  
-Claro que me interesa, a pesar de todo me preocupo por ti, eres mi huésped y se supone que mis huéspedes deben ser felices aquí!!!, pero si no me quieres decir esta bien, no importa, yo solo quería que tu y yo hiciéramos algo ....  
  
-¿¿Cómo que??  
  
-La verdad, no me agrada pelear todo el tiempo contigo, y la verdad, no me siento con muchos ánimos para insultarte y por lo que veo, tu tampoco ¬_¬ - ante esto Vegueta solo la mira ceñudo un rato y fija su vista en el estanque como al principio ... - así que pensé que tal vez tu y yo podríamos hacer una tregua hasta que nuestros ánimos mejoren y podamos insultarnos cómodamente, ¿¿¿qué te parece?? , mira no te estoy pidiendo que me des tu amistad, eso es algo que tu sabes que hacer con ella, solo pido una tregua en la cual tu y yo estemos conformes, .... ¿¿¿que dices???¿trato hecho??? - Bulma estira su mano y Vegueta se le queda viendo, como tratando de descifrar si esta siendo sincera y si no esta actuando, .... pasan unos minutos y justo cuando Bulma comenzaba a bajar su mano, sintio una muy fuerte pero suave y varonil estrechándose con la suya ......  
  
-Trato hecho ...... - Bulma se sorprende mucho y luego, solo sonríe sigue estrechando la mano del saiyan ( n/a: Bulma, eres una maldita afortunada!!!! )  
  
-Perfecto, ... ¿y que te parece si como nuevos "pactantes" te muestro la ciudad para que de una vez la conozcas??? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!!!! Además, podremos hacer tantas cosas que ni te la creerás!!!! ...... ¿qué dices??? ^_^ ....- Vegueta solo la mira en silencio .... - ¿qué pasa?? pensé que querrías venir, para distraerte, o .... ¿¿no te interesa conocer la ciudad??? 0_o  
  
- .........................  
  
-Esta bien, .... entendí la indirecta, mejor me voy sola .... -  
  
-No es eso, ......  
  
-Uh? Entonces??? o_0  
  
-Es solo que ......  
  
-¿¿Qué pasa??? 0_0  
  
-Bueno, pues yo quisiera que ......  
  
-Vamos habla que me estas matando de curiosidad!!!!¿¿qué es lo que quieres??? @_@  
  
-Pues yo quisiera que .... pues .... ¿¿¿podrías soltarme??? En verdad, así no se puede ir a ningún lado, si tu no me sueltas no podré acompañarte a donde me quieres mostrar ¬¬ ....  
  
- Bulma solo miro sus mano y si .... definitivamente seguía sujetando firmemente las manos del saiyan, solo se sobresalto y las soltó de inmediato, (n/a: si claro, como si no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ay que Bulma!!! ¬_¬ ) ..... y cuando lo hizo el saiyan comenzó a dirigirse al interior de la casa ...... - iré a cambiarme ....  
  
-De ... de ... ¡¡¡de acuerdo!!! 0///0 .....-  
  
Media hora despues Bulma se encontraba al volante de un aircar y Vegueta a su lado, dispuestos a pasar una agradable tarde ......  
  
-Bueno, señor príncipe, ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia un destino impreciso .... sujétese que .... ahí vamos!!!!! ^0^  
  
-Si, claro ... ¬¬  
  
FIN  
  
ESPEREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO OLVIDE!!!!!!!!!!ESTE NO ES EL FIN!!!!!!!!!SIGAN LEYENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y se alejaron de la corporación a toda velocidad, dispuestos a pasársela de lo lindo, sin ver que un automóvil deportivo se estacionaba enfrente de la corporación y donde un joven solo la veía a traves de unas gafas de sol .....  
  
-Despues de tanto tiempo, al fin regrese, .... querida Bulma, espero que aun me recuerdes, porque yo .... aun no te eh podido olvidar ...... -  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
==============================================================  
  
Kokoro: Woooohhhh!!!! Y, ... ¿Qué les ah parecido este primer capi???? Espero que bien, porque en verdad me encanto el hacerlo, y espero que no se hayan decepcionado ....  
  
Goku: pues a mi me gusto!!!! ^_^  
  
Kokoro: me alegra!!! Porque eso significa que lo podré continuar!!!! ^_^  
  
Goku_ y..... ¿qué pasara en el siguiente capi??? 0_o  
  
Kokoro: bueno, pues, veremos como les va a Bulma y a Vegueta en ese dia .... ^_^  
  
Goku: y .. ¿¿el que llego fue Yamcha??? o_0  
  
Kokoro: pues .... tal vez si, tal vez no .... lo sabrás en el siguiente capi ..... ^_^  
  
Goku: bueno, ya no preguntare .....  
  
Kokoro: Dragon Ball no me pertenece ni sus derechos, ese honor solo lo tiene Akira-San quien fue el genio creador de tan maravillosa serie .....  
  
Goku: pero este fic si le pertenece a Kokoro, así que si les gusto manden reviews para que lo pueda continuar pronto!!!!  
  
Kokoro: y si quieren que alguien en especial les mande un saludito yo me encargare de que se los mande, aquí Goku, es el primero en acompañarme ya que Vegueta esta tomando la siesta ^_^  
  
Goku: y como se dice en japonés .....  
  
Ambos: Mata Ne!!!! ^0^ 


	2. Vegueta Briefs

Hi!!!!! ¿Cómo tan???? Espero que super!! Porque yo lo toy!!! Es increíble, en el primer capi coseche 4 reviews!!!! Kawaii!!!!! *_* ..... generalmente no consigo tantos en un primer capi, (como si tuviera tantos fics ¬¬ U) bueno, eso ya ta hecho ..... que bueno que les haya gustado, eso significa todo para mi!!!! *_*  
  
Vegueta: entonces eso significa que, .... ¿no tienes vida propia??  
  
Kokoro: Veggie, cariño, no tienes porque ser tan drástico, solo lo digo por que es verdad, el que a los lectores les guste mi fic, me pone muy bien y es muy importante ya que no soy muy buena escritora que digamos ¬_¬ U  
  
Vegueta: eso nadie lo niega -_- ........................................................................ pero .............................................................. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no me digas "Veggie"!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡me revienta que me digas así!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: -_- esta bien, como tu digas ............................ "Veggie" =)  
  
Vegueta: gggrrrrr ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: bueno, ya déjate de berrinchitos y comencemos los saludos a esas lindas y agradables personas y lectores que han dejado review!!!! ^0^  
  
Vegueta: esta bien, ..... esa me parece buena idea ..... -_-  
  
Kokoro: gracias!!!! ^_^  
  
Vegueta: comencemos con Son Vegetzu quien dice que tu fic esta genial y que considera que es bien original y creativo, deseando que lo actualices muy seguido .......  
  
Kokoro: muchas gracias por tus comentarios 0//////0 ya lograste que se me subieran los colores!!!! .  
  
Vegueta: no exageres!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: Aaaay, guarda silencio!!!! Y mejor continua con los saludos .....  
  
Vegueta: esta bien ¬¬ , ... bueno tambien saludamos a Elena3 a quien le pareció el capitulo y que le pareció mas cuando Bulma dijo: "podamos insultarnos mas cómodamente" ......  
  
Kokoro: jejejejeje, ... a mi tambien!!!! Me alegra que el fic te simpatizara!!! ^0^  
  
Vegueta: mmm,, ....... tambien saludos a bulmercury quien espera y lo continúes pronto ....  
  
Kokoro: Aquí ta!!!  
  
Vegueta: y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, y también saludamos a Princess Mako Chan quien dice que el fic se ve interesante y tambien espera el capitulo 2 ....  
  
Kokoro: jijijijijij, muchas gracias por tan lindo halago ^////^ y estas servida ......  
  
Vegueta: bueno, .... esos fueron los saludos de hoy, ..... y para ellos una noticia ......  
  
Kokoro: como ellos 4 han sido los primeros en dejar review he decidido que sean oficialmente sus padrinos!!!!, .... claro, si ellos aceptan -_- ...... y no solo eso ...  
  
Vegueta: como Kokoro piensa que se merecen un poquito mas ha decidido conceder un deseo los lectores ......  
  
Kokoro: dependiendo de cómo lleguen escogerán cada uno una de las 4 peticiones que serán ....  
  
Vegueta: la primer petición a escoger sera que Kokoro escribirá un fic de la serie que quiera y ella decidirá que tipo sera ..... ^_^  
  
Kokoro: el segundo deseo sera que dicha persona decidirá la fecha de que se publique el 3 capi de "El Derecho de Amar" y una pequeña aparición en el fic ......  
  
Vegueta: el tercer deseo sera que dicha persona mandara el saludo de introducción y la despedida del 3 capitulo, y esa persona decidirá con quien estará, ya sea un personaje del fic o el que ella desee ....  
  
Kokoro: .... y el cuarto sera ..... bueno .... es una sorpresa ...... jijijiji ^_^  
  
Vegueta: pero recuerden, esto se aplicara a todo aquel que escriba review, no importa si son padrinos o no, así que .... ¡¡¡¡ apresúrense!!!  
  
Kokoro: bueno, .... ya dadas las pautas ...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡cooooooooooooomenzaaaaaamoooooooossssssss!!!!!! ^0^  
  
================================================================  
  
" El Derecho de Amar"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 3.- " Vegueta Briefs"  
  
Bulma y Vegueta se habian pasado toda la mañana paseando por la ciudad, Bulma le mostró los parque mas importantes y mas bellos, el zoológico y ahora acababan de llegar a un exclusivo y moderno centro comercial donde ella aseguraba "se encontraba solo lo mejor de lo mejor" y donde Vegueta creía que se volvería loco .......  
  
-Mira Vegueta, ... creo que lo primero sera comprar algo de ropa, ..... y sin duda este es el lugar apropiado ..... ^_^  
  
-Si tu lo dices, ........ ¬¬ ....- Vegueta miraba todas las cosas mientras Bulma le mostraba y le hablaba de todo, con una explicación y un lujo de detalles que hasta el mejor analista quisiera tener ......  
  
-Bueno, entremos, ...... veremos la ropa que mas te guste y tambien cual es la que se te ve mejor, y sera mejor que te prepares ,..... porque me vas a hacer un pequeño desfile de ropa para darle el visto bueno ^_^  
  
-¿¿¿Estas loca , mujer???, ¿cómo piensas tu que yo haré cosa semejante????, en especial, enfrente de todos insignificantes humanos .......  
  
-Pero, Vegueta, eres un pícaro!!! Asi que solo quieres modelar para mi, ¡¡¡que honor!!! ¬_¬  
  
-Obviamente yo no me refería a eso!!!!!  
  
-Pues entonces explícate que no te entiendo -_- .... - esto Bulma lo decía mientras ladeaba la cabeza para hacerse la desentendida, ......... a pesar de todo era agradable ver sufrir un poquito a "ese" ..........  
  
-No juegues conmigo mujer!!!! Tu sabes bien que no tolero a esta insignificante raza, si por mi fuera todos, escúchame bien, ....TODOS ESTARIAN MUERTOS!!!!!! - la gente curiosa se habia detenido a esa pareja tan singular: una hermosa mujer con cara de divertida veía a un hombre que parecia totalmente fuera de si y con un peinado muy particular .... definitivamente, ..... eso no se veía todos los dias ..........  
  
-Oye, cálmate hombre fuerte, que todos comienzan a vernos raro ....... n_nU  
  
-¿¿¿Y a mi que diablos me importa eso???¿¿eh???  
  
-Pues te diré ..... tu sigues gritando y hasta aquí llego la tregua ...... se supone que ambos estamos aquí para estar a gusto y poder relajarnos un poco y tratar de llevarla bien, pero noooooooo!!!! El orgulloso guerrero quiere hacer su regalada gana!!!, ¿tienes palabra o no??? Si no la tienes, entonces ...... ¡¡¡¡lastima, ese orgullo es puro pretexto!!!  
  
-Esta bien, tu ganas por esta vez, ...... ¬¬ ....-  
  
-Tal vez, .... pero ...... algo me dice que no me debo sentir satisfecha por eso ....... -_- ............. - los dos estuvieron unos momentos en completo silencio, los curiosos y metiches se comenzaron a dispersar, hasta que fue Bulma quien interrumpió ese molesto silencio por parte de ambos .......- En fin!!! Lo mejor sera que nos apresuremos para que te pruebes esa ropa!!!!! Ya veras que se te vera genial y que te gustara!!!! ^_^ ...... - impulsivamente lo tomo de la mano y casi corriendo lo llevo hacia unos aparadores donde mostraban unos buenos conjuntos de ropa masculina ...........  
  
Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp. El sujeto que habia llegado momentos despues que Bulma y Vegueta se habian marchado, se encontraba en la sala platicando con la madre de esta animadamente, o al menos por parte de ella, ya que al parecer el sujeto no parecia hablar mucho ..........  
  
-Pues así como lo oye joven, mi pequeña no se encuentra, dijo que tenia que relajarse y que la mejor manera de hacerlo era paseando por la ciudad ^_^...........  
  
-Ya veo, ..... - sorbió un poco de te de la taza que le habian ofrecido cuando llego - ...... y .... ¿no sabe como a que hora llegara Bulma??? ......  
  
-A decir verdad, no ....... esta jovencita tiene todas las energías bien puestas y puede estar hasta muy entrada la noche o mas .......... ^_^ ........- ella tambien sorbe el te y continua - ....... a decir verdad, y ya en confianza, le puedo asegurar que mi Bulma se sabe cuidar muy bien, .... ¡¡¡¡siempre tan valiente ella!!! ......... ¿gusta otro pastelillo joven??? ^_^ (n/a: cuando no .... n_nU )  
  
-Muchas gracias, ....... pero no señora, yo solo quería pasar a saludar a Bulma, ..... pero viendo las circunstancias, ..... lo mejor sera que me vaya, ........ si me disculpa ...... - se levanta y toma una larga gabardina gris ..... - ...... tengo unos asuntos pendientes que requieren mi atención inmediata, ..... sera otro dia en el que podamos platicar a gusto .... - se dirige a la salida donde la mujer le sigue muy sonriente (n/a: como si eso cambiara!!! ¬¬ U )  
  
-Bueno, .... pues ... ¿qué le hacemos??? Conduzca con cuidado joven, ... ya ve, con lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser a veces los caminos .....  
  
-Muchas gracias señora lo tendré en cuenta .... - el hombre antes de entrar en su deportivo volteo a colocarse enfrente de la sonriente dama y le tomo la mano derecha ... - ... madame ..... un gusto haberla conocido y nuevamente gracias por todo ... - acto seguido le da un beso caballeroso en la mano, se sube al auto y se marcha veloz mente de esa casa .... (n/a: ¿¿¿¡¡¡casa!!!!???? 0_o ) .. la mujer aun aturdida tuerce ligeramente la cabeza y vuelva a sonreir .....  
  
-Es un buen hombre, sin duda, y sobre todo muy caballeroso!!!! ^0^ .... un gran muchacho de los que ya no se ven .... - siguió su camino al interior de su hogar donde se encontró con su esposo en el jardín donde cuidaban a los "animales que habian sido abandonados" (n/a: de seguro ustedes recordaran ese lugar, Goku lo vio cuando habia ido con Bulma porque "se habia descompuesto el radar" -_- )  
  
-¿Qué pasa mama??? Te veo distraída ...... - dice mientras deja de acariciar a un perro y atender a 2 gatitos y comienza a encender un cigarrillo ......  
  
-Nada papa, solo pensaba en el joven que hace unos momentos se acaba de marchar, ... lo hubieras visto papa!!! Era muy guapo y con grandes modales, todo un encanto!!!!  
  
-¿y a que vino querida???  
  
-Pues vino a buscar a Bulma, dijo que era un viejo amigo de ella, pero como le dije que no estaba pues se tuvo que marchar, .... amablemente habia aceptado un te conmigo, mi cielo!!! ^0^  
  
-Me alegra, mi vida, solo que hay algo que no me has dicho .....  
  
-¿Ah, si??, ..... ¿qué es querido??? ^_^  
  
-Pues no me has dicho como se llama ........  
  
-Ay, pero que torpe he sido!!!, ..... pues su nombre es ........  
  
-Aja  
  
-Pues es ........ es ......... mmmmm ...... ahora que lo mencionas querido ..... el no me lo dijo, ...... pero que descuidada soy!!!! Jajajajajajaja ^0^  
  
-Si, .... claro ..... mejor vamos a ver un poco la televisión ...... n_nU  
  
-Tienes razón, amor!!! ..... - y así el feliz matrimonio se fue a relajar un poco .........  
  
Mientras ...... en otro punto de la ciudad, ..... alejado de la corporación, un avergonzado Vegueta y una apenada Bulma salían de la boutique mientras se dirigían hacia una cafetería del mismo centro comercial .........  
  
-Lo mejor sera sentarnos a comer un poco, nos merecemos un pequeño refrigerio antes de continuar, ¿no?  
  
-Por supuesto, ...... - por el tono en que hablo Vegueta, a Bulma le hizo recordar lo ocurrido hacia unas 2 horas .........  
  
------------------------------- Flashback----------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Resulta que durante la "pasarela de Vegueta" Bulma no le habia puesto mucha atención, a pesar de que se esforzaba no podía dejar de pensar que, ¿qué ratos pasaba por la mente de ese guerreo saiyan??, ¿¿qué era lo que ocultaba y sentía??? La noche anterior por unos breves instantes le pareció mas humano y frágil que lo que habia visto jamás a alguien, ..... y mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, Vegueta se moría de la pena y trataba de controlarse las ganas enormes que tenia de matar a todos los terrícolas que le veían, en especial ese extraño hombre que le pasaba la ropa y se emocionaba mas que un "saiyajin con poderes nuevos", el "extraño sujeto" a veces daba la impresión de querer vestirlo el mismo y como no lo lograba lo único que hacia era lanzar comentarios acerca de lo bien parecido y apuesto que se veía, y Bulma, como no prestaba absoluta atención, solo asentía con la cabeza y decía "tienes toda la razón Jim", .... estuvo tan absorta que cuando pagaron el tal "Jim" le echo una ultima ojeada a Vegueta y le comento a Bulma lo afortunada que era al ser novia de alguien tan guapo y que además, se notaba que ella debía quererlo muchísimo, ... ella solo dijo, nuevamente sin prestar atención a lo que le decía su modisto favorito y a lo que ella misma hablaba, solo dijo "estas en lo correcto Jim", Vegueta solo se le quedo mirando muy sorprendido, Jim solo sonrió mas y ah!! ........ fue ..... ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y lo único que hizo fue dar un nervioso "gracias por todo, Jim", y salir lo mas aprisa que pudo con un Vegueta a su lado ........  
  
--------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBLACK ------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cuando Bulma y Vegueta se acercaban ella vio a 2 mujeres hablar animadamente a las que ella reconoció en cuanto les vio, una era una despampanante rubia de unas "curvas muy peligrosas" y la otra una castaña de cabello largo y con un cuerpo semejante al de su amiga, amabas lucían escotadas faldas que arrancaban suspiros de varios hombres y con unas blusas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, .... si, ella recordaba quienes eran y definitivamente no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ellas ......  
  
-¿¿Sabes, Vegueta??? Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a otro lugar, ..... he recordado que aquí la comida no es muy buena .......  
  
-¿Segura terrícola?? Hace unos momentos comentabas que en este lugar se comía muy bien, .... y ahora sales con esto, ..... ¿qué es lo que .......??? - pero no pudo continuar, ... unos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar y vio a dos mujeres que se les acercaban ......  
  
-Querida, Bulma!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!!!! - dijo muy alegre la rubia ....  
  
-Espero que no nos hayas olvidado, ...... ¡¡¡¡ nosotras no nos hemos olvidado de ti!!! - contesto la otra .....  
  
-Gizel y Carol, ....- dijo respectivamente ...- tiempo sin verlas, ..... si me acuerdo de ustedes, .... ¿por qué piensan en algo semejante??? ..... - Bulma sonreía de una forma muuuuuuy hipócrita, .... y a pesar del tono un poco resentido de la voz, las dos mujeres no lo notaron, solo Vegueta lo hizo, .... despues de todo el era un experto en cuanto a hipocresía se refería, y le extraño de la "terrícola" .......  
  
Bulma, solo sonreía lo mejor posible por fuera, .... pero por dentro tenia un coraje y una furia que parecían no querer irse, .... ¿qué si ella las recordaba???? ..... ¡¡¡por supuesto que las recordaba!!!! Esas dos fueron las primeras en conocer a su entonces recién novio Yamcha, "esas" de inmediato le "tiraron la onda en cuanto le vieron", "esas" comenzaron mas a insistirle que salieran todos en pareja, "esas" se presentaron un mes despues en su casa con otras amigas "para festejar la nueva adquisición de Bulma", "esas" se presentaron 3 meses despues se pararon enfrente de su casa aclamándose "el club de Fans de Yamcha", y a "esas" las vieron muchas veces entre arrumacos y besos con su novio mientras andaban, .... y sobre todo ..... "esas" se decían "sus mejores amigas", ...... ¿¿¿quién en su sano juicio no reconocería a "esas"????  
  
-Bueno querida, no te quedes así, .... al menos danos un buen abrazo ..... -  
  
-Si, Bulma, Gizel tiene razón, ..... despues de todo ...... hacia mucho tiempo que no se reunía el "trío peligro", ... así que no seas aguada ... - amabas mujeres la abrazaron y Bulma solo se limitaba a sonreir .... -  
  
-oye amiga, ..... y ...¿este "bombón que te acompaña, quien es??? - dijo Gizel que hasta entonces se habia reparado en el "semejante hombre" que acompañaba a la que fuera su amiga ......  
  
-Si, preséntalo, .... ¿no me digas que ya terminaste con Yamcha y ya tienes un nuevo novio???? ..... porque si es así, .... déjame felicitarte ...... generalmente tienes buen gusto, ... pero .... ahora si que te volaste la barda!!!!  
  
-Carol tiene razón, ..- decía la rubia mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza ..- si que me dejaste impresionada, .... ahora veo porque terminaste a Yamcha!!! -  
  
Vegueta solo las miraba con ahora si una ENORMES GANAS de matar, pero las chicas esas ni se inmutaban ...... en cambio Bulma, estaba furiosa, ahora si que no podía ocultar muy bien el rictus de furia que salía de su boca y el intermitente tic de sus ojos, ..... ahí estaban otra vez ..... otra vez con ganas de quitarle lo que es de ella!!!!!, .... un momento .... ¿¿¿lo que es de ella???,¿¿¿desde cuando tenia pensamientos donde ella consideraba a Vegueta suyo???, eso jamás!!!!, ... desecho la idea inmediatamente diciéndose a si misma que solo lo hacia porque a pesar de todo consideraba al saiyan su amigo, digo, despues de "convivir" un tiempo era obvio no sentir simpatía por el, ..... y entonces lo decidió, .... "esas" no volverían a enredar a otro hombre en sus redes, .. no si ella se encontraba para impedirlo, ... NO era que Vegueta le gustara, ... o que comenzara a sentirse ATRAIDA por el, ..... simplemente que esta vez no les dejaría enredarse en donde no debían, ... así que respiro profundamente, y con la voz mas agradable que pudo les contesto .....  
  
-Para nada muchachas, Yamcha y yo no hemos terminado aun, .... de hecho, el dia de ayer fue nuestro aniversario de novios ....  
  
-Entonces, .... ¿¿le estas poniendo los cachos a Yamcha?? - pregunto en un tono divertido Carol, cosa que Bulma trato de ignorar ...  
  
-Nada que ver!!!! El es un buen amigo mío y como acaba de llegar a la ciudad se la estoy mostrando, ... eso es todo!!!!  
  
-¿¿Ah, si?? Pues que GRAN amigo, .... ¿por qué no nos lo presentas?? - pregunta muy entusiasmada Gizel que desde que lo vio no le despegaba los ojos a Vegueta ....  
  
-Eh??? Claro, claro, Vegueta te presento a Gizel y Carol, unas "amigas" ....... - Vegueta solo las miro como se le mira a un chicle molesto y ellas ni en cuenta, solo lo miraban como idiotizadas, cosa que hacia que a Vegueta se molestar mas, Bulma lo noto y soltó una risita de alegría y continuó ... - chicas les presento a ...... les presento a ....... mmmm ..... ya!! .... ¡¡¡¡les presento a mi primo quien viene de América, : Vegueta Briefs!!!!  
  
Las chicas sonrieron mas estúpidamente, e increíblemente para Vegueta si eso se podía mientras al escuchar su presentación no pudo evitar el ver a Bulma con la cara mas sorprendida que hasta ese entonces habia dado ......  
  
-Bueno, pues para celebrar le llegada de tu "primo" y el que nos hayamos reunido, creo que lo mejor sera que se sienten con nosotras a comer .......  
  
-Si, Gizel tiene toda la razón, ... quédense y así hablaremos por mas tiempo!!! ^0^  
  
Bulma actuó rápidamente, no quería que todo se repitiese nuevamente, .. no señor!!!, así que tomo el brazo de Vegueta y dijo ..... : - Lo siento amigas, ..... pero..... mi primo y yo nos tenemos que ir, .... mis padres nos esperan a comer ahora que recuerdo, así que ... sera en otra ocasión ..... n_nU .....- y sin dar tiempo a nada se dirigió con Vegueta hacia la salida, .......  
  
Cuando ya se encontraban en el aircar Vegueta soltó la pregunta que habia querido decir desde hace unos momentos ......  
  
-¿¿primo Vegueta???, ¿¿¿qué demonios fue eso????  
  
-Lo siento, .... fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ... XD  
  
Vegueta se callo de nuevo, ....... cuando llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía solo se le ocurrió decir .... :- Es increíble que a la mujer mas "inteligente " no se le ocurriera una mejor idea acerca de su nuevo "primo" .....- se callo de nuevo y fijo su vista en ese pequeño cartoncillo para ordenar .......... mientras una sonriente Bulma lo veía de reojo ...... despues de todo ..... no le era tan indiferente .................  
  
Fin del 2 Capitulo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kokoro: espero y les pareciera bien este capitulo, lo hice con corazón ....  
  
Vegueta: Dragon Ball ni sus derecho le pertenece a Kokoro, .... pero este fic, si!!!  
  
Kokoro: Asi que háganme feliz y déjenme reviews ^_^ ......... Mata Ne!!!!! ^0^ 


	3. Lime y el CAdAV

Hey!!! Ya volví con un capitulo mas de este fic que al parecer les gusta mucho!!!! Eso me pone super contenta!!!! Antes de que me quieran asesinar por no actualizar pronto, déjenme y les aclaro porque me tarde, .... lo que sucede es que en el capi anterior se suponía que a las 4 primeras personas que me dejaran review les daría un deseo dependiendo de cómo llegaran, ... pero al parecer no me entendieron así que seguí esperando y esperando ... y nada!!! ni porque los agregue a mi lista de contactos!!!!! Aunque cometí un error al comunicarme con las personas mantendré mi palabra, .... por cierto, aquellos que recibirán sorpresa se los comunicare despues y entonces si, .... en esta ocasión no me acompaña nadie, al menos de dbz, y es que todos decidieron no salir de sus camitas porque dijeron que hacia mucho frío ... malvados!!!!! Y como necesito a un ayudante hasta el otro capi responderé a los revs de este capi, .... pero si les responderé a una pregunta que muchos me hicieron .... sip, fue un error mío, ... en realidad debía decir "capitulo 2" y no tres, ... no me adelante ni nada, .. lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en lo que trataría el capi 3 y ese fue el resultado, ... pero ya ni modo ... se agradecen los revs!!!! Me pusieron muy feliz!!! Espero y les siga gustando la historia y que me sigan dando su apoyo, ... creo que ya me extendí demasiado, .... así que mejor los dejare con el capi .... ¡¡¡¡¡cooooooooooooomenzaaaaaamoooooooossssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
===============================================================  
  
"El Derecho de Amar"  
  
Capitulo 3(n/a: ahora si!!! ^^ ) .- "Lime y el C.A.d.A.V"  
  
Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Vegueta y Bulma hicieron su "trato" pacifista y hasta ese momento la llevaban bien, .... bueno, ..... y aunque cada vez que salían el solo decía: "como sea", "no me importa" o un simple "jum" a Bulma ya no le molestaba, ... en cierta forma le daba a entender que no la ignoraba por completo, ... y eso era bueno .....  
  
En esos momentos la chica se encontraba en la habitación del saiyan (algo ya muy común) y le hablaba sobre ir al cine esa tarde ......  
  
- anda, ... vamos!!! Dicen que la película es una de las mejores que se han producido!!! Y su argumento es de la mejor calidad, - la chica se encontraba sentada en una de las orillas de la cama y el saiyan acostado a un lado y escuchándola "parlotear" con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza - y hoy es el estreno ... definitivamente tenemos que ir a verla .... ¿¿qué me dices??? ^^ - unos golpes en la puerta y la cabeza de su madre asomándose logro que ambos jóvenes voltearan .....  
  
- Aaaay, ... disculpen si interrumpí una sesión romántica pero buscan a Bulma!! ^^  
  
- si es ese baka de Yamcha de una vez puedes decirle que .....  
  
-no es Yamcha querida ... ^^  
  
-¿¿entonces?? O_O  
  
-se trata de ..... oh, ... lo mejor sera que vengas a la recepción a ver .... ^^  
  
-madre no estoy para bromas ... ¿¿quién es??? Ò_O  
  
- tu ven .. y si el joven Vegueta quiere venir, también estaría muy bien, .. nos vemos!!! ^^ - y se va dejando a una intrigada Bulma y a un desconfiado Vegueta ....  
  
- ¿¿¿quién me querrá ver que mi propia madre no me puede decir quien es??? Ò_O  
  
- yo que se terrícola, ... si quieres salir de dudas pues ve a averiguarlo tu misma ....  
  
- aquí vamos con eso de terrícola de nuevo .... ¬¬ ..... ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, ... nada te cuesta!!! ù_ù  
  
-oye, ... terrícola, ... si sigues parloteando no sabrás quien te busca ..... ¬¬  
  
-ohh, es cierto!!! Vamos acompáñame, ... así de pasada si es Yamcha lo mandas a volar, ... no me siento todavía con ganas de verle la cara!!! =)  
  
- nada mas para eso me quieres, ... ¿¿verdad?? ù_ù*  
  
- como crees!!!! n_nUUU  
  
- bueno, .. no importa, .... de todas formas me encanta molestar a ese insecto!!!! =)  
  
- Asi se habla!!!!! ¿¿vamos?? ^^ - Vegueta solo respira resignado y sigue a bula escaleras abajo, .....  
  
Al llegar a la recepción Bulma se queda paralizada, ... y de repente se lanza a los brazos de una chica que la esperaba y Bulma solo sollozaba y gritaba .....  
  
- Lime!!!!! Que bueno verte!!!! Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí!!!! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!!! Estas muy cambiada!!!! Casi no te reconozco!!!!  
  
- ¿¿y como fue que lo hiciste??? ^^  
  
-por esto, bobita!!! ^^ - y Bulma le señala una delicada cadena donde cuelga un corazón de color rosa - esto fue lo que te regale antes de que nos separáramos!!!  
  
- es verdad, .. y desde entonces no me lo he quitado, .... no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte!!! ^^  
  
- y yo!!!! Extrañaba tanto tu compañía!!! Porque .... te vas a quedar aquí .... ¿¿verdad?? o_O  
  
-sip, ...... hace 4 años termine mi doctorado en psicología!!! ^^  
  
-que bien!!!! Y ... ¿¿cómo te ha ido??? ^^  
  
-no muy bien, ... tu sabes, ... en el campo no se da muy bien esta carrera así que mejor decidí residir en la capital del oeste, ..... ¿¿cómo la ves??? ^^  
  
- demasiado super!!! .... y ... ¿¿ya tienes donde quedarte???  
  
- ahorita estoy en un hotel, .... voy a comenzar a buscar un empleo mañana, .. pero hoy decidí visitarte, ... tal vez tu presencia me de suerte ..... siempre lo hace!!!! ^^  
  
- jajajajajajajaja, .... que cosas dices!!!! Tu siempre halagándome!!! .... pero si no tienes donde quedarte puedes estar aquí ... sabes que tu siempre sera bienvenida!!!! ^0^  
  
- no quisiera importunar ....... ^/////^  
  
- tu no importunas a nadie!!!! Es mas .... en este instante vamos al hotel donde te hospedas y en el camino me cuentas lo demás que has hecho estos años!!!! ^^  
  
- sigues siendo la misma, .... ¿¿qué no existirá alguien que no pueda decirte que no???  
  
- pues la verdad , ..... ^^ - de repente cambia de expresión - es cierto!!!! Me olvide!!! O_O  
  
-¿¿de que?? O_O  
  
- de Vegueta!!! O_O  
  
-¿¿quién es Vegueta????? O_O  
  
- este - va hacia el aludido quien solo miraba tranquilamente el reencuentro de las terrícolas - es Vegueta ...... saluda primate!!! ^^  
  
- O_O  
  
- ahora eres tu quien insulta ..... ¬¬  
  
- lo siento n_nU ..... los presentare .... Vegueta ella es lime, .. la mejor y única amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida!!, ..... Lime, .. el es Vegueta y el ..... o_O ... emh ... es un primo mío!!! ^^U  
  
- pero Bulma, ... tu jamás me lo mencionaste!!!  
  
- ahm, .. bueno, ... lo que pasa es que .... hace poco nos enteramos de su existencia!!! ^^U  
  
- si tu lo dices!!!! u_u .... mucho gusto Vegueta, ... soy Lime y espero que seamos amigos!!! ^^ - estira la mano y el saiyan mas por inercia que por otra cosa la saluda, ... pero al hacerlo siente una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, ..... una energía que le es extrañamente familiar ......  
  
- ¿¿y no piensas decir nada "primo Vegueta"???  
  
- ¿qué?? - saliendo del trance  
  
- que si no piensas responderle a Lime el saludo ....  
  
- eso, ... si claro, ... lo que digas .... - deja el saludo - si no tienes a mas amigas de la infancia que presentarme terrícola, .. me retiro, .....  
  
- oye, ... ¿¿ a donde vas??? O_O  
  
- voy al cine a ver la premier de una película ... u_u  
  
- heeeyyy, ... yo tambien voy a ir!!!! ;_;  
  
- tu tienes visitas que atender - se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir voltea a mirarlas una vez mas - no puedes atender a tu amiga e ir al cine al mismo tiempo, .. ya podrás ir otro dia, ... - su mirada se dirige a la amiga de Bulma - que se divierta en la ciudad señorita - y se marcha en un gesto elegante dejando a una sorprendida Bulma y a una inquieta Lime ... - pues ya que!!!! ;_; - si quieres mejor otro dia me mudo o mejor me quedo en el hotel ... así podrías ir al cine con el joven Vegueta, Bulma ^////^ - de ninguna manera!!! Tu te mudas hoy mismo!!! No se hable mas!!! No importa que no vea la película, .. ya la veré otro dia .... ¿¿y me acompañaras, verdad??? - por supuesto!!!! ^^ - bueno, ... vámonos a ese hotel y quiero que me platiques de tu vida .... ^^ - de acuerdo, .... pues cuando me fui de .... ^^ -  
  
Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y apenas acababan de llegar Bulma y Lime de un centro comercial ....  
  
- estoy muerta!!!! u_u  
  
- como no vas a estarlo Bulma!!! Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad buscando "lo mejor de lo mejor" ..... jejejejeje .... en verdad que estas loca!!! ^^  
  
- heeeyyy, .... pero solo tu lo sabes, .... no se lo comentes a nadie!!!! ¬_¬  
  
- por supuesto!!! - siguiéndole el juego, .. de pronto comienzan a escucharse alboroto en la entrada de Capsule Corp y las dos amigas bajan a ver quien lo causa, ...... cuando llegan Bulma no lo puede creer .....  
  
-hola Bulma!!! ¿¿ no se encuentra Vegueta de casualidad??? ^^ - pregunta una rubia conocida - es que queremos darle una noticia!!!! ^^  
  
- ¿¿¿ y cual es "esa"??? .... por que en estos momentos no se encuentra!!!! ù_ù*** - se dirige a todo el grupo de mujeres, que eran bastantes y que traían pancartas y demás cosas junto con su griterío y ánimos ....  
  
- que lástima que no se encuentre .... bueno, cuando llegue le dices que el C.A.d.A.V lo busca para que nos de una visita ^^  
  
-¿¿el que??? O_O - pregunta sorprendida Lime, de que el primo de Bulma provocara tanto furor ......  
  
- "el Club de Admiradoras del Apuesto Vegueta" ... por supuesto!!!! ^^  
  
- de... acuerdo ... nosotros se lo diremos ... pero ... ¿¿podrían retirarse??? Es que el señor Briefs no se encuentra muy bien de salud y toda esta muestra de cariño afecta su salud, .. es demasiada, ... energía!!!! O_O - Lime trataba de alejarlas de ahí, ya habia visto a Bulma así y no quería verla mas molesta ..... por favor, .. yo misma se lo diré a Vegueta pero retírense que el enfermo se puede sentir peor ..... n_nUUU  
  
- ¿¿y quien eres tu??  
  
- eeehhh, ... yo?? ... yo .. soy .... una amiga allegada de la familia y en estos momentos deben retirarse, ... por favor!!!  
  
- de acuerdo, ... pero le dicen a Vegueta que estuvimos aquí, ... - dirigiéndose a las demás manifestantes - Vámonos chicas!!! El galán no se encuentra!!!! - se escucha un murmullo general de decepción y poco a poco desaparecen todas de la vista ...... Lime trata de hacer entrar en razón a Bulma quien esta en una especie de shock mientras miraba al cielo y murmuraba .....  
  
- Asi que un club de admiradoras, ...... algo me dice que mi relación con ese hombre no sera muy buena .... - y entra junto con Bulma a la corporación ......  
  
=============== fin del tercer capi ============================  
  
Kokoro: espero que les gustara!!! Por favor, ... dejen review!!!! Me da gusto que lo lean, .. pero dejen huella de que lo hicieron dejándome un review!!! No importa si son criticas, quejas o maldiciones, .... aquí todas se recibirán con gusto!!! Matta Ne!!! ^0^ 


	4. 

Holita a todos!! Aquí toy de vuelta con el 4 capi de este su fic!!! Disculpen la demora pero lo q pasa es q he estado muy ocupadilla y ni tiempo he tenido para nada, ... tengo muchas ideas para fics, pero,...... nada de tiempo!!!! esto me pone muy triste, ... en fin, ... hoy tampoco tendré ayuda de nadie, , los muy malditos personajes siguen en las habitaciones negándose a salir por el clima!!! Grrrr, malditos!!!!!! Tampoco podré responder a los revs .... Sorry!!!!! Les prometo q para la otra si pero, lo q pasa es q les tengo q aclarar q el 4 capi lo tenia hecho desde cuando solo que no lo habia "copiado"y pasado a Word, ..... de seguro no entenderán así q les explicare, .... al dia siguiente o muy cerca del dia de actualización del fic, me comunique con una de las chicas que me dejo de los primeros 4 reviews, .... y ella ha escrito este capi, así que ya saben, .... este lindo y maravilloso capi yo no lo escribí para nada!!! ella se llama "Aome" y me dijo que escribiría un fic, ... cuando la conocí todavía no habia escrito alguno, y como ni he podido checar la pagina pues, ... les recomiendo que si ya escribió los lean .... esta chica es grandiosa!!!! Y hablando de chicas grandiosas, ... si tambien quieren leer excelentes fics de grandiosa calidad lean los de Tikal_neo, quien tambien nació para escribir, .... creo que me volví a extender mucho así que coooooooooooomeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamooooooosssss!!!  
  
=============================================================  
  
"El Derecho de Amar"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo Cuatro  
  
Cuando comienzan a retirarse las admiradoras de Vegueta Lime suspira pensando que habia podido superar el desastre eminente pero lo que no sabia es que todos los recuerdos y odios de Bulma habian vuelto con la acción de estas chicas. La pobre de Lime solo podía ver como alrededor de su amiga se formaba una especie de aura roja que daba miedo. Por otro lado el apuesto príncipe caminaba pensando en porque hacia esas cosas estúpidas de los terrícolas y lo peor del caso fue el enjambre de mujeres gritonas e histéricas que me asediaron desde que salí de la corporación, pero en fin eso no me debe importar. Mientras seguía caminando distraídamente sintio una especie de terror, sensación que no era clara ya que según el nunca la habia sentido antes. pero como su orgullo no se lo permitía siguió caminando claro notando como a su paso se formaba un alboroto que no soportaba, justo cuando iba llegando noto como la amiga de Bulma Palidecía y se alejaba poco a poco de su amiga y solo atino a correr y decirme:  
  
Lime: si no quieres morir huye por tu vida  
  
yo solo atine a reírme, se notaba que esa terrícola no lo conocía y que nada de este mundo le podía hacer daño, bueno eso pensaba porque al volverse ante Bulma descubrió que fue esa sensación de temor que lo habia embargado hacia unos momentos  
  
El pobre Vegueta estaba pasmado delante de el se encontraba el ser que para el era el mas inofensivo pero en ese momento la mirada que le dio lo dejo paralizado, tanto fue asi que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, palideció y una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla. Veía como poco a poco ella caminaba así el de la manera mas sexy que hubiera visto ,con un aura llena de odio y unos ojos dominantes que nunca habia visto mientras mas cerca la tenía mas le temía era algo raro pero a la vez reconfortante para el príncipe (claro esta no lo iba a decir mi porque lo desollaran vivo)  
  
ella se acerco a su rostro y solo atino a decirle:  
  
Bulma: Hola Vegueta como te fue en la película- con el tono mas ácido que tenia  
  
el de la impresión se cae, y dice:  
  
Vegueta: maldición mujer, claro que me fue bien o que creías que porque no estabas con migo estaría mal, que te crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor-  
  
lo que no supo Vegueta es que con esa pequeña explicación logro que Bulma sobrepasara su paciencia. por su parte Lima estaba aterrorizada ya que como concia a Bulma sabia lo que iba a pasar ya que conocía todos sus gestos al momento de explotar y eso ya habia pasado  
  
Lime: bueno chicos creo que voy a saludar al papá de Bulma ya que no lo vi en la mañana cuando vine, bye nos vemos  
  
mientras se alejaba pensaba: Lime: pobre de ti Vegueta cuando Bulma cierra sus ojos así y pone esa sonrisa diabólica no hay nadie que la venza, dios te proteja porque como dice el dicho -guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado- yo ya te advertí ahora todo queda de tu parte yo mejor me voy a ver si el gallo puso.  
  
todo estaba en silencio, en el patio de la corporación la gente que pasaban solo veían una cómica escena, la dulce y refinada hija de los Brief la sonrisa de demonio mas temible del mundo con el joven mas agresivo y mal educado que habian conocido tirado en el piso con una cara de terror si su madre lo hubiera visto no lo creería  
  
==========================================================  
  
y hasta aquí llego el cuarto capi, ...... y no esperen pronta actualización!!!! T.T me nació la inspiración y voy a escribir otros y necesito actualizar los que tengo descuidados!!! Por cierto, ..., este capi esta tal y como lo escribió mi nueva amigui Aome, así que espero y les gustara, ... nos veremos y no se preocupen que actualizare para antes de navidad o año nuevo ....... Ja Ne!!!! ^^ 


	5. ¿Que Pasa Aqui?

Kokoro: hiyaa!!!! Muchas gracias por esperar este capi!! Si es que todavía tengo lectores!!! T________T  
  
Taishi: cálmate!!! Todo estará bien!!! ñ___ñ – un chico de cabello blanco y corto vestido con un traje negro, estaba al lado de Kokoro.  
  
Sou: Asi es!!! No creo que sean tan malitos!!, vdd?? – al otro lado de Kokoro aparece un chico alto de cabello largo y color celeste mar, - ten fe!!!  
  
Kokoro: hai!!! Bueno!!! Estos dos guapos chicos son mis ayudantes en cierta forma, ellos son propiedad original de la maravillosa Shinta Girl, de la cual de seguro, han leído sus fics, una Vegueta/ Bulma , muy lindo que se llamaba "Rayos, se le acabaron las pilas!!" yo me divertí mucho con ese fic a decir verdad!!! y espero que ustedes tambien!!! pero bueno!! Ahora si contestare sus reviews!! Asi que aquí vamos!!!:  
  
Bulma_lina: hi!! Gracias por tu rev amiga!!! Como ves fue un error mío!!!  
  
Bulmercury: amigocha!!!!sip, eres madrina del fic!! Y aguas q pronto veras tu recompensa!! Aaaahh, todas se preguntan por el "hombre misterioso", ja!! Ya sabrán de el!!  
  
Aome: chica!!! Tengo tiempo que no te veo!! Pero por lo que me pareció ver ya escribiste fics!! Super!! Y te va de maravilla!!! Suerte!!!  
  
Shadir: chama!! Me halagas!!¿¿tu crees que en verdad mejore?? En lo personal sigo sintiendo que no es mucho!! Gracias por las porras!!!  
  
Tikal_neo: vegeta?? Bueno!! Vale lo intentare!! ¿¿novio o prometido?? Pronto lo sabrás!!!  
  
Las-juanas-3: aquí esta el otro capi!! Y espera a que veas mas celos de esta chica!!  
  
Princess M@ko: otra madrina de mi fic!!! ¿¿el tipo?? Ya sabrás!!  
  
Alexa: mas vale tarde que nunca!!! Aquí te respondo el review!!  
  
Giris: ajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Chama!! Me mataste de risa con tu rev!! Tienes razon!! esas palabras no combinan!!!!  
  
Del capitulo 3:  
  
Giris: chica!!! Fuiste la primera!!! Lo de tu queja, chetos!! Me temo que te falle!! .  
  
Elena: vaya con el chascarrilo del club!!! Al parecer les gusto la idea!! Que bueno!!  
  
Princess M@ko: chetos!! Al parecer todas se quejaron de que el capi taba muy corto!! ._.  
  
Thanx por tus felicitaciones!! =^-^=  
  
Tikal_ neo: jajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Tequila!!uh!!!tu ya estas en el club chama!!!  
  
Andrea: sobrinis!! Espero y te haya sido de ayuda!!!!  
  
Del capitulo 4 :  
  
Elena: esa mi Elena!!! No me fallas con el rev!! Q buena chama eres!!! No sabes lo feliz que me haces!! Por cierto!! Te aclaro, yo NO escribí este cuarto capi!! Fue la linda de Aome-chan!!! yo nop!! El crédito de ese capi se lo merece ella!! Gracias por la felicitación!!la recibirá en cuanto la vea!!  
  
Navy: chica!! Tengo mucho que no hablo contigo!! El capi es corto, pero esta vez yo no lo escribí!!! Fue la tierna Aome y en la cual espero y lean sus fics!!!  
  
Ryka: cuñadita!!! Me honra que me dejes review!!! *O*, y como dije antes, el cuarto capi lo escribio Aome!!!  
  
Ashcka: como no iba a dejarte un review en tu primer historia?? Realmente es buena!! Me encanto!! Ojala y te vea en esta sección de los reviewers mas seguido!!!  
  
Kokoro: buenop!! Estos son los reviews de los capis!!! Ahora si, este capi SI lo escribi yop!!!  
  
Taishi: dicen que "mas vale tarde que nunca!!" ^_______________^  
  
Sou: alguien comio chocolate!!!! Salvense!!!  
  
Taishi: quien???  
  
Kokoro: bueno, bueno, este es el 5 capi!! Disfrútenlo!!   
  
=====================================================  
  
"El Derecho de Amar"  
  
capitulo 5: - "¿Qué Pasa Aquí??"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Parecia, en ese momento, por muy extraño que sonara, el fin del mundo, Bulma con esa actitud, Vegueta inmóvil ante la temible presencia que irradiaba la chica, no sabia que mas sentir, temblaba y no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que en ese momento se habian vuelto rojos, el tiempo parecia haberse detenido y el parecia estar bajo un extraño hechizo, se encontraba tan paralizado que no se dio cuenta de un ki un poquito mas fuerte que del resto de los terrícolas, un ki familiar para el y en especial para Bulma se acercaba, pero el solo seguía sin saber que hacer, solo cuando Bulma se detuvo de repente con la vista fija en el suelo, se percato de unos gritos que al parecer se escuchaban ya agitados de tanto hacerlo.  
  
La figura de un chico de cabello corto y negro, con una cicatriz en su cara, vestido con un traje azul, un ramo de rosas en una mano y saludando tontamente con la otra , se dejo ver, ...  
  
- Bulma!!! Mi amooorrr!!! Disculpa por mi falta de presencia en estos dias pero tengo una gran explicación para eso!!!! – Yamcha se acerco confiado a Bulma, pero apenas y se acerca a ella siente la terrible atmósfera q reinaba en el lugar y la terrible maldad que irradiaba Bulma, desgraciadamente para Yamcha se dio cuenta demasiado tarde; ya que Bulma volvía a sacar ese mazo de quien sabe que lugar y le daba con el para enviarlo lejos, muy lejos; ........... en verdad lo mando muy lejos ........  
  
- y eso es para q aprendas a que conmigo no se juega, ....... idiota!!! – al parecer la fuerza que imprimió para mandar lejos a Yamcha fue suficiente para lograr calmarla, ya que despues solo suspiro de alivio, frunció el ceño y entro a su casa estirando sus brazos, mientras Vegueta quedo unos segundos mas como shockeado para despues entrar volando, con una expresión de fastidio, a su habitación.  
  
- estúpidos humanos .... – murmuro el príncipe saiyan antes de recostarse en su cama y caer dormido ...... – mientras, en esos momentos, en la sala de la corporación, Lime estaba totalmente tranquila tomando el te, hasta que la puerta se abre y ve a Bulma de un mejor humor, entrando con un pasos elegantes y con una mirada que demostraba que acababa de liberar todas las tensiones que traía.  
  
- y, ...... – pregunto la chica mientras sorbía un poco mas de te - ¿¿cómo va todo, Bulma?? – Bulma solo se sienta en un sillón y mira a su amiga .  
  
- mejor, esas chicas locas ya se fueron, Yamcha recibió su merecido y en este momento tomare un poco de te y comeré unos pastelillos contigo – Bulma solo comienza mas que nada a comer unos pastelillos ...  
  
- ¿¿y que hay de Vegueta?? – pregunto a su amiga con picardía, pero Bulma no lo noto  
  
- en su habitación, supongo – comenta con total despreocupación mientras tomaba te y comía otro pastelillo – pero en estos momentos ni el ni Yamcha son importantes, solo tu   
  
- gracias!! – y las amigas continuaron hablando mucho tiempo .......   
  
Eran las dos de la mañana y Lime se encontraba en pijama y dirigiéndose a la cocina, al parecer tanto te pastelillo la habian endulzado demasiado y llevaba mas de dos horas tratando de dormir sin lograrlo, y sin resistir mas se levanto en busca de la ya clásica "leche tibia", solo que cuando llego a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que ya habia alguien ahí, y sin mas ni mas decidió hablar, porque al parecer no la habia notado   
  
- hola, Vegueta!! Veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir en esta casa!!! – la chica entra completamente a la cocina y se acerca al refrigerador mientras Vegueta, quien estaba sentado en la mesa, solo la observaba con su ya "clásica mirada", mientras ella comienza a sacar lo que busca y luego comienza a calentarla – si, gustas tambien te puedo calentar un poco, para que tambien puedas dormir mas a gusto!! - el saiyan sigue sin contestarle continua observando sus movimientos, mientras ella, sin inmutarse comienza a llenar dos vasos de leche con la nutritiva bebida y le entrega uno a Vegueta – tómala!! Te caerá muy bien!! – Vegueta solo la toma, y momentos despues solo escucha un ruido, como de alguien escupiendo, y luego ve a Lime quien tosía como loca y en su cara se formaban unas caras de asco muy infantiles y graciosas, mientras hablaba con un extraño tono – olvide completamente que detesto la leche!!! ___________ - Vegueta solo se cayo estilo anime y luego de reponerse tomo un vaso y vació un poco de agua para despues ofrecérselo a Lime quien enseguida lo tomo – muchas gracias!! Me has salvado la vida!!- Vegueta la siguió mirando unos momentos  
  
- ¿¿por qué hiciste eso?? – pregunto al fin, con una voz de intriga mientras Lime se servia otro vaso de agua  
  
  
  
- perdón, ..... – le contesto la chica mientras le aparecía una gotita – me distraje, ... ¿¿qué me decías??  
  
- ¿¿qué por que tomaste leche si sabes que no te gusta??? – respondió con un poco de sorpresa el saiyan, esa chica estaba loca de una manera demasiado extraña  
  
- sinceramente, no lo se!! – Vegueta solo se volvió a caer estilo anime y la chica continuo hablando – pero como en la tele y en todas partes lo dicen supongo que me paso por la cabeza sin querer, jejejejejeje, debes pensar que estoy muy loca!!  
  
- me leíste el pensamiento – comento con una pequeña sonrisa el saiyan   
  
- ¿¿verdad que si?? – comento emocionada Lime al mismo tiempo que daba un saltito y palmeaba sus manos – veo que nos llevaremos de maravilla, amigo!! ¿¿por qué no me hablas mas de ti?? – ante esta pregunta, el príncipe cambio su expresión y dejo el vaso en la mesa, frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la salida con intenciones de irse a su cuarto – que pases buena noche!! – comento la chica y el saiyan hizo como si no la escuchara y siguió su camino – en la mañana Bulma y yo iremos al parque!! Espero que nos puedas acompañar – y despues de ver que ya Vegueta no la escuchaba, y de tomarse otros dos vasos mas de agua, Lime decidió irse a dormir. Cuando Lime pasaba por la habitación de Bulma vio que estaba la luz encendida y luego le pareció escuchar unas risitas por parte de ella, pero decidió no molestar, ya en la mañana Bulma le diría que le ocurría .....  
  
Era el mediodía cuando Bulma bajo a almorzar encontrándose con su madre .....  
  
- hola, mama!! - dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba una jarra de café y su madre le extendía una taza   
  
- hola, dormilona!!! ¿¿algún motivo especial por el cual te hayas quedado dormida tanto tiempo?? – pregunto la mujer con su clásica sonrisa  
  
-si!! – mientras formaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – anoche me reconcilie con Yamcha!!!  
  
- ooohhhh, ..... ¿¿y que tal querida???  
  
- pues no se la puse muy facil que digamos, ....... pero tampoco fui muy dura, por eso vendrá en la noche por mi para ir a cenar, .. tu sabes, solo una cena diplomática de amigos-novios!!  
  
- ¿¿y que sera de Lime, cariño?? n__n  
  
- ¿¿Lime??¿¿qué ....?? oh, por Kami!!! Me olvide de ella!! No la puedo dejar aquí así como así!!!  
  
- pues que vaya Lime, cariño!!! así de facil!!! – comento la mujer como lo mas natural del mundo  
  
- aayy, mama!! Pero, ¿¿ y si Lime se siente mal o que?? En cierta forma yo estaría con Yamcha!!! pero, .. ¿¿y ella?? Creo que no iré .... – comento con tristeza Bulma  
  
- ¿¿y si Lime llevara pareja??  
  
- pues según me dijo ayer, ella no tiene novio desde hace mucho y no conoce a algún chico que le interese en el aspecto sentimental – comento con un suspiro la chica  
  
- pero yo estaba hablando del joven Vegueta!! – Bulma en esos momentos escupió su café ante el alegre comentario de su madre  
  
  
  
- ¿¿quién??¿¿Vegueta??¿¿ese mono salvaje?? – pregunto con total sorpresa e indignación – no lo creo!!, es mas, temería por la vida de Lime!!  
  
- ¿¿en serio??¿¿y porque?? –pregunto divertida y curiosa la mujer  
  
  
  
-aaaayy, mama!!esa pregunta se responde sola!! Lime es una chica muy dulce, tierna y maravillosa!! – comenta con naturalidad para despues fruncir el ceño y hablar despectivamente, tomando entre sus manos su taza de café – y ese Vegueta, en cambio, es un mono salvaje que detesta a los terrícolas y que solo piensa en las peleas!!, es mas, es capaz de asesinar a Lime a tres minutos de estar con ella!! – Bulma volvió a tomar café mientras la mama ladeaba un poco la cabeza y volvía a sonreir  
  
- pues entonces Lime ya esta bien muerta!! – comenta como si fuera cualquier cosa- es una lastima!! Me caía muy bien!! – la mujer toma de su te y Bulma vuelve a escupir su café  
  
- ¿¿de que estas hablando, mama??  
  
- pues a que Lime salió con el joven Vegueta hace como cuatro horas y dijeron que llegarían – mira su reloj – como dentro de diez minutos!!  
  
-¿¿cómo que salieron juntos?? – pregunto Bulma al tiempo que una venita le resaltaba en la frente y una enorme gota le cruzaba por la nuca  
  
- pues Lime dijo que iría al parque a pasear contigo y el apuesto joven Vegueta, pero como no te pudo despertar ella y el joven Vegueta salieron juntos diciendo que de ahí almorzarían en un restaurante!! - mientras decía esto, Bulma aplastaba un trozo de pastel de manzana con un tenedor  
  
- vaya!! Que bien!! – añade en forma sarcástica, pero en esos momentos se escucha una risa cristalina que entra a la cocina  
  
- ........... y así fue como aprendí a montar caballo, fue el único, aunque vergonzoso método en que lo conseguí!! - Lime entraba a la cocina y a un lado de ella Vegueta quien solo entro y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada, Lime en cambio mira a Bulma y la abraza – Bulma!! ¿¿desde cuando estas levantada, flojita?? – pregunto con toda una sonrisa la chica mientras a Bulma se le borraba de la cara cualquiera actitud molesta para dar paso a una alegre  
  
- hace poco, apenas estoy terminando de almorzar – dijo como si nada mientras veía a su amiga  
  
- pues debiste estar muy cansada, porque no te podía despertar – le dio un vaso con jugo a Vegueta quien lo tomo despreocupadamente – Vegueta es muy amable, Bulma, y tambien muy simpático, por cierto .... – dice mientras sorbe un poco de jugo – anoche vi que estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde, pero se te notaba muy feliz, .. ¿¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió??  
  
- eeehhh , bueno yo .... – Bulma se sonrojo mientras sonreía y posaba una de sus manos en su cara – anoche me reconcilie con Yamcha!!   
  
- que bien!! – Lime se sienta al lado de Bulma y le corresponde la sonrisa – espero que esta vez no te dañe porque si lo hace – lime aprieta un puño y pone una expresión molesta – se las vera muy seriamente conmigo!!! – lime vuelve a cambiar su expresión por una contenta – que seas muy feliz Bulma!! n__n  
  
- gracias, Lime!!! – y dirige su mirada hacia el saiyan - ¿¿y como les fue en su paseo??  
  
- super!!! – contesto Lime mientras levantaba un brazo   
  
- .................. – Vegueta solo le dirigió una mirada a Bulma que claramente decía "cállate" y se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose a salir de ahí.  
  
- hoy a las nueve de la noche iremos a cenar todos!! Y eso te incluye porque iras como pareja de Lime!!! – Bulma grito esto y Lime se sorprendió un poco, la mama de Bulma salió de ahí pronosticando pleito; y Vegueta se regresaba a Bulma con un constante y molesto tic en el ojo  
  
- ¿¿y que te hace pensar que "YO" iré a esa estúpida cena?? – pregunta muy molesto el saiyan enfrentando a una no muy tranquila Bulma – tu no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer y menos de hacer de compañía a alguien!! – dice mientras golpea la mesa  
  
- pues!! – Bulma tambien se levanta ofendida – yo soy .... - pero Lime se interpone en medio de ambos "gladiadores"  
  
- por favor no peleen!!! Si Vegueta no quiere ir conmigo esta bien!! vamos Bulma!! tu ve y diviértete, Vegueta tendrá sus razones para no ir  
  
- no lo defiendas, Lime!! El sujeto es un pedante y ...  
  
- bueno, entonces se lo pediremos como se debe – Lime mira a Vegueta quien se encuentra con una expresión de confusión en todo su rostro – Vegueta, ¿podrías acompañarnos a una cena y ser mi pareja esta noche??  
  
- Lime el tipo solo ......   
  
- esta bien . dijo tranquilamente el saiyan logrando una total expresión de confusión y sorpresa por parte de Bulma   
  
- ¿¿QUEEEEEE??????? – la sorpresa de la peliazul es tanta que nadie se la habia visto, pero Vegueta solo le dirige a Bulma una rápida mirada que le dice "que te importa" para luego ver con una mirada neutra a Lime   
  
- estaré listo a las 8:50 – y se va de ahí dejando a una estupefacta Bulma y a una sonriente Lime ....  
  
Fin del capitulo 5  
  
===============================================  
  
Kokoro: ja ne a todos!!!!!  
  
Tai: y dejen rev!!!!!  
  
Sou: ja ne!!! ^_____________^ 


	6. Noche Desastrosa

Kokoro: perdón el retraso!!! TOT

Sou: te tardaste mucho Kokoro .

Tai: es cierto o.oU

Kokoro: lo se!! Merezco la pena de muerte!!! ;--;

Sou: mejor contestemos a los reviews!! n.nUU

****

**Reviews:**

****

**Princess Mako:** jejeje, que bueno que te guste el cambio, porque a partir de ahi se darán muchos mas como se muestra en este capi n.n muchas gracias por tu rev!!!

**Elena: **ajajajaja, buena comparación del mazazo volando ñ.ñ que bueno que te gusto. respecto a tu critica constructiva no sabes como te la agradezco, no sabes cuanto te debo, has leído el fic desde sus inicio y has apoyado el fic, es un honor para mi que lo sigas leyendo. Ojala y esta capi tambien te guste!! n.n

**Bulmercury: ** tienes razón, pero un te preocupes, en este capi va a aparecer alguien que la consuela y si, en este capi tambien Vegueta sufrirá poquito y ahora mas!!

**Ryka: ** Lime con Vegueta?? Tu sigue leyendo y sabrás!! n. gracias por tu rev curruñis!!! --

**Ashcka: **porque es tan amable?? Eso se explicara en los otros capis. No, no quiere llamar la atención de nadie, menos sacarle celos. Perdón por no ser pronto!! TOT

**Tikal Neo: **en serio estuvo corto?? ..UUU chetos!! Ni modo!! Actualice en 8 años y no en 10 n.nUUU

**Bulmita:** bueno, eso de que a Vegueta le guste Lime pues .... je, un se ni que decirte, pero el primer beso?? Mmm. Ya hablaremos de ese tema. Ojala y te siga viendo por esta sección de reviewers!!

Kokoro: bueno, ahora si!! comencemos con el capi!!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**"El Derecho de Amar"**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Capitulo 6.-** **_"Noche Desastrosa"_**

-mesa para cuatro por favor .... a nombre de Bulma Briefs

-por aquí señorita Briefs – el atento capitán, guiaba al singular grupo que acababa de llegar al mejor y mas elegante restaurante de la ciudad. Dos parejas de apariencia agradable o eso creía. Dos hombres, uno de cabello corto y una extraña cicatriz en la cara, vestido en un traje color rojo y otro, un poco mas bajo que vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones de vestir negros; las mujeres, dos preciosidades, una chica de cabello largo color menta. De prestigio alto y conocida por muchos, y la otra, una hermosa chica de esbelta figura, cabello castaño y largo a los hombros y poseedora de unos ojos color rojo y vestida, la primera enfundada en un vestido corto y sensual color negro, y la castaña, con un vestido formal y color nácar, las chicas suspiraban al ver a esos apuestos hombres y lo mismo pasaba con los miembros del sexo masculino al ver a esas bellezas femeninas.

Una vez que los colocaron en su mesa y se acomodaron, les dieron la carta.

-espero y se sientan a gusto, en un momento mandare un mesero para que tome su orden

-muchas gracias, capitán – Bulma agradeció y el robusto hombre se retiro, la tensión se respiraba entre las cuatro personas.

-lindo restaurante, Bulma – la castaña decidió romper el silencio con un agradable comentario, lo cual su amiga agradeció con el alma.

-verdad?? Tiene una gran reputación y su comida es simplemente la mejor y el servicio es de primera calidad

-me da gusto que aceptaras mis disculpas, Bulma .. – Yamcha inmediatamente tomo las manos de Bulma de forma galante y le sonrió seductoramente. Bulma se ruborizo, Lime sonrió y Vegueta se sentía, por alguna extraña razón, muy molesto ante tal acción.

-bueno, Yamcha, no iba a estar enojada contigo el resto de mi vida

-eso lo agradezco Bulma, y te prometo que de ahora en adelante no habrá para mi otra mujer mas que tu ......

-espero que así sea, mi amor …. – el príncipe saiyan sentía ganas de vomitar ante tal cuadro de cursilería, en lo personal, quería arrancarle la cabeza al "terrícola" y lanzarlo fuera de la galaxia y que los buitres espaciales se lo comieran poco a poco.

-en que piensas Vegueta?? – la calmada voz de Lime saco a Vegueta de sus pensamientos, miro a la chica quien lo veía algo preocupada y por alguna razón desconocida, sintio sus mejillas enrojecer

-en nada

-seguro?? – la chica no parecia muy convencía con su respuesta y el decidió mirar hacia otro lado pero eso no quito la sensación que le provocaba la mirada de la chica.

-es solo … - el saiyan miro a la "parejita" que seguía en lo suyo - …. Es solo que me aburre escuchar palabras tontas pronunciadas por personas aun mas tontas y ridículas ….

-que demonios has dicho Vegueta?? – Yamcha se puso de pie y dio un golpe en la mesa en señal de enojo, el príncipe rió ante la reacción.

-que?? Ahora estas sordo aparte de mentiroso, … tonto??

-como te atreves a …?? – el chico estaba a punto de tirarse a golpes hacia el "pedante" ese, pero unas suaves manos en su brazo lo detuvieron

-basta, Yamcha!! No permitas que lo que diga Vegueta te altere

-pero Bulma!! El …

-el te esta provocando y tu le estas siguiendo el juego – la chica obligo a su novio a mirarla y trato de calmarlo con su mirada y voz , ya que la gente ya habia dejado lo suyo para mirar la escena que se desarrollaba – por favor, deja que hable, aquí el que sale perdiendo eres tu – siguió mirando a ese alocado muchacho hasta que el se calmo y se sentó, lo que menos quería era un escándalo y menos una pelea, Vegueta lastimaría seriamente a Yamcha

-vaya con el "hombrecito" – el saiyan se negaba a pasar un rato divertido a costa del otro – así que se de ja dominar por la terrícola?? Quien lo diría!!

-y tu cállate Vegueta!! – Bulma dio un golpe en la mesa y miro duramente al saiyan, quien mantenía su expresión burlona – compórtate por lo que dices que eres, estas en un lugar publico y debes mantener tu postura

-es lo que hago!!

-no lo parece!!

-calma Bulma, Vegueta esta tranquilo, solo que de seguro tiene hambre – el comentario logro que las tres personas voltearan a ver a una sonriente Lime – no es así Vegueta?? – Bulma miro al saiyan quien volvió a sonrojarse y decidió mirar sus zapatos

-………….

-lo ves?? Mejor ordenemos que ya me dio mucha hambre a mi tambien – en esos momentos llego el mesero y comenzó a tomar la orden. Bulma, por encima de la carta, miraba a Vegueta, quien no parecia muy concentrado en el menú y quien tenia una actitud misteriosa cada vez que su amiga lo miraba. Vegueta muy apenas tenia cabeza para pensar en que comer, cuando se preguntaba el porque de sus reacciones, Bulma y Lime lograban que de el nacieran sentimientos que hacia mucho no experimentaba, y eso, lo asustaba.

La cena transcurría en medio un ligero barullo, provocado por el ambiente del lugar y los comentarios de Yamcha. Acerca de lo buena que era Bulma, linda, hermosa, sensible, comprensiva, cariñosa, inteligente, bella, astuta, fiel, amorosa, tierna y mil y un cualidades mas que lograban que Vegueta pusiera caras incontenibles de asco y fastidio, mientras Lime reía nerviosamente.

Al momento de servir el postre, a Yamcha se le ocurrió la idea de poder divertirse a costa del príncipe saiyan.

-y dime Vegueta, ..... que te ha parecido vivir en la tierra??

-que te importa

-uuuyy, que manera de contestar, ..... en especial viniendo de un príncipe, porque, lo eres, verdad??? – el saiyan solo apretaba sus puños en una clara señal de querer pulverizar al "insecto" que parloteaba enfrente de el.

-hmmpf – debía controlarse

-príncipe?? – Lime intervino con una cara de duda completa y tratando de aliviar la tensión que crecía.

-si, no te han dicho?? O mas bien, Vegueta no ha fanfarroneado que el es el príncipe de su raza?? – la sonrisa sarcástica de Yamcha crecía mas y mas como la vena de furia que tenia Vegueta en la frente

-no - contesto la chica

-tienes suerte

-Yamcha, basta por favor

-espera Bulma, yo no estoy haciendo algo malo, ..... verdad Veg.....?? – no pudo terminar, un puño se habia incrustado en su barbilla y lo habia mandado volar cayendo a varias mesas de ah

-ya me hartaste insecto maldito!! – Yamcha solo se levanto mirando con odio al príncipe

-y tu a mi tambien – y se lanzo a el y ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras Bulma sentía que nada podría salir peor.

BOOM!!

Hablo demasiado rápido. Ya habian comenzado a lanzar rayos de energía y la gente habia comenzado a correr escandalizada.

-Lime!! Donde estas?? – la peliverde trato de buscar a su amiga pero esta no se veía por ningún lado y comenzó a buscarla por el lugar y gritando su nombre.

-solo me has molestado desde que llegue maldito insecto estúpido

-y tu crees que a mi no?? – comenzaron a acercarse a gran velocidad pero antes de que llegaran a golpearse ambos sintieron un frío espantoso y totalmente mojados. Cayeron y luego se pusieron de pie en busca de la persona que habia hecho eso. Pero no se veía nada ni a nadie.

-Yamcha!! cretino tonto!! – Bulma se acerco solicita a su novio y comenzó a regañarlo. Mientras Vegueta se preguntaba quine pudo haber sido la persona que los habia detenido. La figura de Lime enfrente suyo le dio la respuesta.

-perdón, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para detenerlos – Vegueta no dijo nada y se levanto mientras Bulma se acercaba fúrica hacia el.

-y tu!! Eres un patán al ocasionar este alboroto ... – la muchacha seguía hable y hable y Vegueta no decía nada. ya cuando parecia que a Bulma se le habia acabado la voz, miro a la chica y luego a Lime, y se comenzó a dirigir a la salida. Lime fue tras el. - ..... ese cavernícola ...

Bulma giro sobre sus talones en busca de su novio pero no se veía nadie. Comenzó a caminar en su encuentro y no fue si no hasta que, llego a lo que parecia una pequeña bodega en la cocina, se detuvo al escuchar voces.

-...... exacto, yo practico las artes marciales, y soy muy bueno a decir verdad, el sujeto contra el que peleaba no era muy fuerte que digamos ....

-en serio señor Yamcha??? – Bulma se asomo y vio una escena ya común pero que aun así todavía dolía ver. Una hermosa mesera de muy buen ver, cabello rojo y largo, le daba un vaso con agua al que se supone era su novio "fiel" mientras el le coqueteaba descaradamente.

-..... y podemos vernos otro dia, hoy no, porque estoy ocupado con una nena, pero pasado mañana tu y yo .... – la chica no aguanto mas y salió de su escondite.

-creo que no tendrás que esperar tanto "querido" .....

-Bu.... Bul .... Bulma – el asombro del chico era mucho tal vez demasiado. Bulma solo le dio una bofetada, murmuro un adios y salió de ahí muy dolida. Yamcha trato de detenerla pero la mirada que le lanzo hizo que retrocediera y se quedara estático. Esta vez ya todo habia terminado.

La chica tenia el semblante triste, jamás se habia sentido tan decepcionada. Y tan sola. Se abrazo a si misma y vio como comenzaba a llover. No traía un simple paraguas y ni un solo taxi se veía a la vista. Desde cuando estaba en ese estado?? No lo sabia. Bajo su mirada y brazos, permitiendo que el agua mojara su ser mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro. Solo hasta que sintio como alguien la cubría miro a su salvador.

-te enfermaras si te quedas aquí ..... – la chica abrió sus ojos a mas no poder en cuanto reconoció al muchacho que la auxiliaba. No podía ser. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía y no habia cambiado mucho. Seguía estando tan apuesto como siempre.

-Kouji .... – fue lo único que murmuro antes de caer desmayada.

============ fin del capitulo 6 =====================================

Kokoro: ajaja!!! Ya ni se acordaban de nuestro muchacho estrella del principio del fic!!! pues ahí esta!! Ese es su nombre!!

Sou: que extraño!!! O.o

Tai: así se llamaba?? OO

Kokoro: hai!! Bueno!! Eso es todo por hoy!!

Sou: esperamos sus reviews!!! nn

Tai: con sus opiniones que son muy valiosas!! nn

Kokoro: nos vemos y cuídense mucho!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
